


Excuses

by FaintBlueIvy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Ice cream!, Ice cream?, Late Night Conversations, Pure gen fluff, really fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintBlueIvy/pseuds/FaintBlueIvy
Summary: Well, if Bruce needs such excuses to visit him then so be it. Dick would not say a word.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Fluff is good for health. Let Bruce Wayne know.

A wave of relief washes over him as soon as his apartment comes into the sight. He swings over to the next building and takes a deep breath. He would say the day was not bad, just a better end of a shitty week so he was unbelievably exhausted. He had only two stab wounds and only one of them might require two or three stiches, otherwise, he was all good. All he wanted, at the moment, was to stuff something in his hungry stomach and go to sleep for the next all day long.

Dick has faith in his abilities even in bone penetrating exhaustion and Batman is a creature of habit, so when he stumbles into his dark apartment through the window, nothing seems out of place to warn him of anything. So he proceeds to pull on the curtains and is about to remove his mask when he is rudely interrupted.

“Hello Dick.”

The sudden greeting makes him jump two feet high as he whirls around to stare at the intruder.

He is not prepared for Bruce Wayne to be casually sitting on his couch in his home sipping a cup of coffee.

“B?” He is already ripping the mask of his face to glare at his father properly. “What the heck? Why can’t you wait for someone like a normal person for once, huh?”

Bruce just snorts in reply and gestures for Dick freshen up before saying, “Alfred sent some sandwiches.”

“Tell me those aren’t the cucumber ones!” Dick says he enters his bedroom before closing the door behind him. He could not make out Bruce’s muffled reply as he undresses and ducks into the shower after cleaning his wounds.

Dick later steps out, decked in casual sweats and rubbing his hair by a towel vigorously. Bruce is the kitchen plating something that looks like Thai takeout.

“I thought you brought me Alfred approved sandwiches?”

Bruce chuckles, “I thought you’d be hungrier, so I stopped by your favorite Thai place when I was coming here.”

Dick did not even question how the man knew his favorite Thai place in Bludhaven.

“Fifteen out of ten for the effort, B. But I’m not your perpetually hungry teenager anymore.” Dick grins but slides the plate towards himself and stuffs his mouth anyway, moaning appreciatively at the taste. 

Bruce shrugs and grabs a sandwich to go with his coffee, sitting in front of Dick to enjoy them. They eat in silence before Dick breaks it.

“By the way, how are you in Bludhaven?”

“Wayne enterprises are dealing with some property buying here and I had to attend some of those meetings.”

Dick nods, biting the inside of his cheek to control his laughter. Wayne Enterprises has been buying a lot of business outlets here in Bludhaven lately and somehow Bruce, who has hundreds and thousands of employees working under him is required to attend these almost insignificant meetings.

Well, if Bruce needs such excuses to visit him then so be it. Dick would not say a word. 

As much as Dick loves his siblings, spending time with Bruce alone was one thing he absolutely appreciated. It is sometimes nice to be not in the role of older sibling and mediate between squabbling younger ones and just bask in the fact that he can still be babied sometimes. Dick thinks, the time when it was just him, Bruce and Alfred contained some of his golden memories. Alfred being a doting but stern grandpa and Bruce being a loving but awkward as heck guardian. Back then they had been fumbling around with what their relationship entailed.

His eyes travels to his father’s face, tracing numerous minute scars and creases around his eyes. The furrowed lines on his forehead and slowly receding hairline.

Bruce meets his gaze with an arched brow, “Is something wrong?”

Dick smirks, “Yeah, I think my Dad is getting old.”

That makes Bruce bark out a surprised laugh.

“Well, your Dad has a twenty-five years old son. And he is not superman. Mortal processes like aging haunt him. Of course he is getting old.”

This time, Dick laughs out loudly.

“Oh by the way,” Bruce continues with a knowing smirk, “There is a mega sized Mint Choco-chip ice cream tub sitting in your freezer.” 

Dick immediately scrambles out of his chair and swings open the fridge door and there it is, one of the numerous loves of his life. Dick proceeds to scoop out a shit ton of ice cream in two bowls and Bruce is quick to wash the two plates and coffee mug.

Five minutes later they are sitting on the couch side by side, contendedly eating ice cream.

“Do you like Mint choco-chip too? You always eat that.”

“No. I just don’t mind it.”

Dick remembers how Alfred used to stock Mint Choco-chip in their freezer all the time because Dick used to love it. Bruce often used to share a plate so Dick had always assumed that Bruce enjoyed it too. But this was a surprise. 

They sit there in companionable silence shoulder to shoulder, staring at the TV run, some kind of show that both of them have no interest in watching. 

“I was thinking…” Bruce starts and Dick hums to urge him to continue, “I just bought a penthouse in a better part of Bludhaven. Maybe you could move there instead of living here. This is a quite unsafe part of the town and Damian visits you often. And it would be better to have someone live there instead of it remaining empty and useless.”

Dick buries his face into the older man’s sleeve and makes a small noise of acknowledgement, neither outright denying (which would cause some sort of argument) and nor accepting the offer. Thankfully, Bruce does not say anything and instead presses his fingers on the nape of Dick’s neck and massages gently and it relaxes him to the point where does not even realise when he falls asleep against his father. 

Bruce grabs the ice cream bowls and puts them on the table and wonders if Dick would wake up to trudge to his bed for a proper sleep. But even after so much rustling and movement Dick does not stir so Bruce easily collects his son off the couch and takes him to the boy’s bedroom. 

Bruce feels intense warmth bloom in his chest when Dick relaxes into him, laying his head against his chest and going back to his little snores.

Spending some alone time with Dick is always bittersweet. 

How frequently he wishes for Dick to have remained the same little child he had been once who depended on Bruce for almost everything. And how often Bruce feels his chest swell with pride at the man Dick had grown up to be. They were contradictions but Bruce supposed that everything surrounding Dick Grayson are contradictions. 

Dick had always walked on that fine line between Light and Darkness and made it look so easy, as if they were two sides of the same coin. Bruce thinks that for Dick, they actually were. 

When Bruce deposits him on the bed, Dick instantly sprawls into a starfish and Bruce feels a smile curling upon his lips. He gently brushes Dick’s now long hair to a side and whispers, “Good night.”

_ My little Robin.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, canonically Dick likes Mint Choco-chip ice creams and dislikes Alfred's cucumber sandwiches. Thank you for reading!


End file.
